Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is an upcoming sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Taran, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and their friends) take a time-travel vacation back to Pride Rock to reunite with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, and meet Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara while Zira, whom Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, Carface, Killer, Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Makunga, and Yzma work for, plans to make her son Kovu the new King of Pride Rock. Trivia *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Terk, Tantor, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Celebi, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, The Horned King, Creeper, Carface, Killer, Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Makunga, Pete, and Yzma guest star in this film. *The main reason why the Penguins and Makunga are guest stars in this films is because King Julien, Maurice, and Mort were the only Madagascar characters guest starring in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', and Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria are the only Madagascar characters guest starring in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *The main reason why most of the Jungle Adventure Crew are guest starring in this film is because King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Genie guest starred in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', and Louis will be guest starring in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *Like the remake version of LionKingRulezAgain1's film Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, The Emperor's New Groove, ''Kronk's New Groove, The Black Cauldron'', the Scooby-Doo movies, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, the Tarzan films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Aladdin films, Pokémon 4Ever, The Swan Princess films, The Little Mermaid'' films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Talespin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Madagascar films, Dinosaur, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Princess and the Frog, and Sleeping Beauty.'' *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Zazu will face Zira again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will make ''Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' and the remake version of ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'') will make this film instead. Transcript Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/TranscriptCategory:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films set in Africa Category:Sequel films